gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Decade
“I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that!” —Tsukasa before transforming Tsukasa Kadoya (門矢 士 Kadoya Tsukasa) is a protagonist in the Kamen Rider series who transforms into Kamen Rider Decade (仮面ライダーディケイド Kamen Raidā Dikeido), the eponymous "hero" of the 2009 series Kamen Rider Decade. History Origin Ten years before the start of the series, Tsukasa's parents died and he was left with the Kadoya family butler, Tsukikage, to raise his younger sister, Sayo. Because she was afraid to go outside, she discovered the ability to open up dimensional walls. Tsukasa took advantage of this and he discovered he could do it as well and used this ability to explore different worlds, while she stayed cooped up in her room. In his teens, he was appointed Grand Leader of Dai-Shocker and accepted the position because as Sayo explained in the movie, he thought "it would be fun". After being given the Rider Booker and DecadeDriver, he set off to subjugate the Riders in all the different A.R. Worlds one year before the start of the series. The shock of traveling through the A.R. Worlds caused him to lose his memories and he wound up in an A.R. World where Natsumi Hikari lived with her Grandfather without any memories of his history, other than how to fight and that he was sure it was not "his" World. Kamen Rider Decade When Tsukasa is confronted by Natsumi over the photos he has taken, the two get separated by a dimensional barrier that sends Natsumi into an unstable pocket dimension where she flees for her life from various kaijin before finding the Decadriver from her dreams. While looking for her, Tsukasa encounters Wataru Kurenai, who calls him "Decade". Wataru tells him today is the day his world will end, and that he is needed to protect it. After finding Natsumi, Tsukasa uses the Kamen Ride Cards to assume the forms of Kabuto, Faiz and Hibiki to deal with groups of Worm, Orphnoch and Makamou. Confused by both his actions and the cards' powers fading, Tsukasa takes Natsumi and returns to their world as it is being destroyed by the various monsters. When time suddenly freezes, Wataru appears, revealing the status of the worlds and assigning Tsukasa the task of traveling to the other worlds to stop the dimensional chaos inflicted on his own world by meeting the Riders of each of the other dimensions while the rest of the Main Riders freeze time in the meanwhile. World of Kuuga Starting in the World of Kuuga as a police officer, Tsukasa meets the world's Rider, Yusuke Onodera who battles the Gurongi and learns that that someone is disseminating rumors across the Worlds about him as the Destroyer of Worlds. After reconciling with Yusuke, the two stop the Gurongi N-Gamio-Zeda from taking over the world. World of Kiva At the World of Kiva as a violinist, Tsukasa encounters the young boy Wataru, helping the boy realize his role as King of the Fangire Race to maintain the peaceful coexistence of the human and Fangire races while defeating the Beetle Fangire: Wataru's father and the former King. World of Ryuki Then at the World of Ryuki, Tsukasa defends the framed Natsumi in a murder case and solves it with the aid of Shinji Tatsumi. The true villain, Kamata is revealed to have been an Undead all along and is taken by Narutaki to the World of Blade after his defeat. World of Blade Assuming the role of chief waiter under the BOARD Corporation while being promoted repeatedly, Tsukasa works with Kazuma Kendate to uncover the conspiracy between Kamata and BOARD's CEO, Kamen Rider Chalice, to take over the world through the Joker card which the latter used on himself. After he and Blade work together to defeat the Undead, Tsukasa takes his leave as Kazuma thanks him. World of Faiz In the World of Faiz as a student of the Smart Brain High School, Tsukasa crosses paths with a man he saw at the World of Blade who knows him, Daiki Kaito. Though Kaito warns him to stay out of his affairs, Tsukasa finds Faiz after confronting the Lucky Clover group, learning that he is Takumi Ogami as he attempts to keep his SB-555B Faiz Driver away from Kaito. Tsukasa later resolves the tension between Takumi and Yuri Tomoda over Takumi's identity, giving Takumi the will to continue protecting the school. World of Agito Arriving in the World of Agito as a postman, Tsukasa reads a discard letter meant for Shouichi Ashikawa, making it his goal to protect Ashikawa from the Unknown for the sake of Toko Yashiro, the writer of the letter. With Yusuke's help, Tsukasa succeeds in having Shouichi achieve the necessary state of mind needed to complete his evolution to Agito before reuniting him with Yashiro. World of Den-O Upon arriving in the World of Den-O, Tsukasa becomes Den-O under the possession of an Imagin, before forcing him into Yusuke's body. Here, he learns that some unknown force is changing the past as he is fought by the other Taros possessing Natsumi's body who believe Decade to be the source. Learning the Imagin possessing Yusuke is named Momotaros, Tsukasa finds him and helps him regain his physical form as they defeat the Alligator Imagin. Believing their adventures with Den-O to be over, only to learn the identity of the true culprits for Den-O World's time distortions, they prepare to travel to the World of Kabuto until the Swan Imagin Sieg comes into the Hikari Studio with a manuscript showing a battle at Onigashima. Super Den-O Beginning Here Comes Super Momotaros! With Sieg's help, Tsukasa and company travel with the DenLiner crew back in time to fight the Oni Rider Brothers, Mimihiko and Kuchihiko, before returning to the present time in the World of Kabuto. World of Kabuto In the role of a ZECTrooper, after witnessing TheBee and Gattack's fight against a Worm, Tsukasa brings Arata to the Photo Studio where he finds a Salis Worm that had mimicked him. After the impostor is exposed, the Worm is killed by Kabuto when it attempted to kill a girl named Mayu whose brother was believed to have been killed by Kabuto. Although it seemed that TheBee's user, Sou Otogiri, is her brother, Tsukasa felt something was not right. After learning that Mayu herself is a Worm, both his meeting with Grandma and learning the full nature of the Kabuto Capture Plan allow him to get the full story. Arriving to Mayu's aid, Tsukasa helps Kabuto, Mayu's real brother Souji, in defeating Otogiri in his true identity, the Phylloxera Worm. After bringing Mayu back to her Grandma and giving Daiki a vial of pepper as a "treasure", Tsukasa begins the journey into the final world, the World of Hibiki. World of Hibiki In the World of Hibiki, Tsukasa meets and encounters an Oni in training named Asumu. From there, believed to be the Great Master of Ongekidō (音撃道 Ongekidō) style, Tsukasa meets the three masters of the Ongekidō Styles before being pulled into a ploy by Daiki to rob the two Oni masters Ibuki and Zanki, worsening when they are attacked by the Makamou Gyuki until Akira and Todoroki drive the beast off. Supporting their intent to end the rivalry among their schools, Tsukasa convinces Ibuki and Zanki to pass the torch. Tsukasa later offers his aid to Asumu after he became the new Hibiki thanks to Daiki, whom he still acknowledged as a thief and nothing more. World of Negatives With the journey over, Tsukasa and the others of the Hikari Studio return to what appears to be Natsumi's world to find it back to normal as if it was not plagued by the monsters. Despite being in a perfect world that he has earned, according to Otoya Kurenai, it is revealed that it is only a parallel version of their own world where the monsters have taken over and killed all but a few humans. After being tested by Otoya, Tsukasa gains the K-Touch after turning down Otoya's offer to live in a world of lies, using Decade's Complete Form to combat the Dark Riders. Tsukasa defeats Ryuga, Orga and Dark Kabuto with the finisher of Ryuki Survive, Faiz Blaster and Kabuto Hyper. Knowing that their journey is not really over, after Natsumi drops the next background the Hikari Studio group heads to the next world, Kaito's homeworld. World of Diend Arriving in the World of Diend, he finds himself in the role of a salary man selling products to the society until he encounters Shin and Haruka, Kamen Riders Lance and Larc, fighting a Darkroach. He learns that Daiki is the lackey of the evil Fourteen who brainwashed the inhabitants of the World of Diend to believe that Kamen Riders are evil, having unknowingly given up his brother to Fourteen. He and Daiki team up to defeat Fourteen to free all those who have been brainwashed, leaving only Daiki's brother Junichi, Kamen Rider Glaive, who was not brainwashed but accepting of Fourteen's peaceful world. He teaches the two brothers that they have to protect each other, no matter what, before heading off to the next world, one which he has no knowledge of at all. World of Shinkenger In the guise of a kuroko with a strange card in hand, Tsukasa learns that his lack of knowledge is due to the world not having any Kamen Riders as he witnesses the ShinkengersIcon-crosswiki drive off the Nanashi. Curious about them, Tsukasa uses his guise to learn more about them and their world before fighting the Ayakashi Chinomanako who stole the Diendriver from Daiki. He realizes that the monster is the reason why he is in this world as Chinomanako escapes and becomes the world's first Kamen Rider. He attempts to fight the Chinomanako but is stopped by Narutaki saying that his actions will only bring doom to the world. After being given the advice to do the right thing by Hikoma Kusakabe, Decade later helps the Shinkengers with the card revealing to be the Rekka Daizantou which he uses to destroy Chinomanako alongside Shinken Red using the Blade Blade. As Tsukasa and Yusuke are welcomed home by Eijiro and Natsumi, assuring Tsukasa that the photo studio is his home no matter what, they enter a new A.R. World. World of Black RX and Black Entering the World of BLACK RX, receiving another card and being mistaken as Joe the Haze when he changes clothes, Tsukasa is attacked by Schwarian and his Chap minions while meeting Kotaro Minami himself. Decade then finds out that Dai-Shocker is in this world planning to conquer it. Decade teams up with RX to help fend off the assault on this world. Eventually the Security Chief of Dai-Shocker, Apollo Geist drains Natsumi's life through his Perfector ending up in a hospital and Tsukasa desperate to revive her. Decade learns of Apollo Geist and the Perfector from Kaito and goes off to find him, but Kaito also has his agenda of retrieving the device. Decade, with assistance from RX, battles Geist but Guy leaves through a dimension wall. Tsukasa follows him in pursuit but ends up in Kamen Rider BLACK's World with no way out. BLACK attacks Decade after he mistakes him for RX's Kotaro Minami. Decade refuses to fight and Diend appears to stop BLACK with Femme's power. They retreat and Decade continues his search for Guy. As Ryuki he fights him and saves a child, gaining BLACK's trust in the process and teaming up with him. They come across Geist and the newly recruited Schwarian, although Guy escapes through a dimensional wall. BLACK uses "King Stone Flash" to help Tsukasa get back to RX's world through the wall. Decade re-encounters the RX Kotaro and finds Guy. His card is revealed to be a Kamen Rider BLACK card but Diend uses it instead and the two Kotaros transform and fight Geist and Schwarian. Decade is able to get the Perfector but Diend steals it and runs away. Decade then destroys Schwarian with Agito's powers while the two BLACKs force Geist into retreating. At the hospital Kaito hands over the Perfector, saying that there are other treasures that he has already taken from this world and there are always more to get from other worlds. Kaito takes his leave telling Tsukasa to save his friend. Decade uses the Perfector to drain part of his life and implant it into Natsumi reviving her. Before leaving, Tsukasa tells Kotaro that Joe the Haze is helping his counterpart. But Kotaro is not saddened by it, knowing that Joe will be with him in spirit. The gang returns to the photo studio where the next world is waiting. World of Amazon When Tsukasa enters Amazon's world he immediately assumes the mantle of a baseball player and receives yet another card. He immediately sees that Dai-Shocker has taken over this world and is attacked by some of the monsters from different worlds. Amazon appears suddenly and helps Decade fight them but before a finishing blow could be done the people intervened convinced by Dai-Shocker that riders are destroyers forcing them to retreat. They run into Kaito again where he explains his plan to steal Amazon's GiGi armlet's counterpart, the GaGa armlet which is unfortunately owned by the Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil, Dai-Shocker's designated ruler of the World of Amazon. Llumu sends out Masahiko Okamura to reveal the Rider's location by faking an attack by the Dai-Shocker foot soldiers and gaining their trust. Apollo Geist appears once more fighting Decade demanding his Perfector but Decade destroys it instead. The fight goes on until Masahiko steals the GiGi armlet after Dai-Shocker turns on him. With Dai-Shocker now aware of where the Riders might go the gang goes to a nurse's office at Shocker School where Tsukasa finds a picture of Masahiko and his family before his father passed away. They are then driven off by Masahiko's older sister and the Dai-Shocker foot soldiers. They quickly come up with a plan to retrieve the GiGi armlet after Masahiko turned it over to them and was put up to be the first in the Humanity-to-Monster Project. He is saved by Tsukasa and Yusuke in disguise as foot soldiers and explains what happened. As they go out and retrieve the GiGi Armlet Amazon joins the fight against Llumu Qhimil, while Diend successfully obtains the GaGa Armlet during the battle. However this is short-lived as Tsukasa uses the armlet for himself through the use of his new card until giving it to Amazon who delivers the final blow to Llumu with Super Big Slice. Amazon is then adopted into Masahiko's family and the gang returns to the photo shop to find Diend sitting there and he proposes that he go with them. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker The Hikari Family Studio ends up in a world which is discovered to be Tsukasa's home world, the World of Decade, where Tsukasa meets his sister Sayo Kadoya and starts a tournament to find the strongest Rider to save the world after hearing he must be the one to do so by Nobuhiko Tsukikage, Sayo's butler. Tsukasa wins and it is revealed that he was the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker. But the victory is short lived as Nobuhiko is revealed to be Shadow Moon and Sayo as Priestess Bishium takes control of Yusuke through the Stone of Earth to attack Tsukasa as part of revenge for abandoning her, despite not knowing the truth. Tsukasa is left alone as even his friends abandoned him. He is later encountered by Joji Yuki, a former scientist for Dai-Shocker that wanted payback by Tsukasa for doing said punishment to him. Later he realizes that Tsukasa is no longer affiliated with Dai-Shocker and fights Dai-Shocker as Riderman as Tsukasa moves away. Tsukasa joins in the fight against Dai-Shocker starting with the fight against General Jark. He and all of the Kamen Riders from the Showa and Heisei Era fight Dai-Shocker destroying Ambassador Hell and Doctor Shinigami as Garagaranda and Ikadevil respectively. Later Decade fights the Bishium-controlled Kuuga Rising Ultimate but realizing he's talking with his sister, he convinces Sayo that Nobuhiko is only using her to further his goals. Sayo knowing the error of her ways destroys the Stone of Earth, freeing Yusuke. With the stone destroyed Shadow Moon fights Decade and Kuuga Rising Ultimate overpowering them until Double shows up and flings him to Dai-Shocker's castle. Tsukasa along with all of the other riders destroy Shadow Moon with the All Rider Kick. After Shadow Moon and the castle is destroyed, King Dark appears. Diend summons J and uses the Decade Final Form Ride to turn Decade into the Jumbo Decadriver and turns J into Decade Complete Jumbo Formation destroying King Dark. Tsukasa later makes amends with Sayo and leaves with the Hikari Studio. Rider War The Hikari Studio heads to the next world which will be the site where all the riders are supposed to be; "The Rider War World". It is the same place that Natsumi saw when she had her dream about the war. The Rider War World is Decade's undoing as he witnesses both Kamen Riders Blade and Kiva lead Rider armies against each other. Tsukasa and Yusuke try to keep both sides from killing each other and find that the Fangire Queen, Yuki, has married Guy who becomes Super Apollo Geist. With this new enemy Tsukasa destroys Yuki with Ryuki Survive's abilities and the rest of the Fangire and Undead armies with help from Kazuma Kendate and Wataru. Unfortunately Super Apollo Geist uses his powers to make the worlds merge with Kazuma and Garren disappearing and Geist kidnaps Natsumi. He is then confronted by Kazuma Kenzaki, the original Kamen Rider Blade. Decade finally finds out why the worlds are merging and it is because of Decade himself. Kenzaki transforms and assumes King Form, Decade is quickly defeated. Decade returns to the photo studio injured and finds out that every picture he took in the other worlds are completely blank because they are nearly gone. Decade heads out to follow Kiva-la and is confronted by Hibiki and Kiva who fight him. The two Riders were talked into helping Kenzaki save their own worlds. Kuuga saves Decade while he deals with Geist. Decade catches up to Geist who has brought back all the different monsters he fought in the different worlds. Decade is quickly overwhelmed by too many enemies but with Kuuga, Hibiki, Kiva, and Diend he manages to drive the creatures back. Decade immediately fights Geist who has become very powerful with his super mode. Diend hands Decade his Kamen Ride Card and with the power of Diend the two annihilate Geist. Decade is exhausted and collapses with Kiva and Hibiki finally fading away because their worlds no longer exist. Decade is taken to the place where it all started the place where he met the original Wataru. Wataru explains that Tsukasa messed up his job and says that he and the others will fight him as he transforms into Kiva. Decade is again transported to the War world where the original Riders appear and Kuuga becoming Ultimate Form to fight Decade due to Kiva-la. Diend aims his gun directly at Decade's head at point blank range. With that the Rider War begins. Rider War: Prologue Destroyer of Worlds W & Decade: Movie War 2010 In Decade: Final Chapter, despite being unwillingly the Destroyer of Worlds, Tsukasa accepts his role and turns into Violent Emotion Decade destroying all Riders and turning them into cards. He is assisted by Yuriko Misaki who reminds Tsukasa of Sayo and can transform into Electro-Wave Human Tackle. He is confronted by Natsumi who has become Kamen Rider Kiva-la to stop his rampage. Before Tsukasa disappears, after he voluntarily lets her destroy him, he gives Natsumi the Kamen Ride Cards and tells her that as long as people remember the Riders they will never disappear. Natsumi and Kaito learn from Wataru Kurenai of Decade's role as the destroyer and connector of worlds, as Tsukasa would destroy the Riders he would connect the other worlds preventing their collapse and does anything he is needed for as a hero or a villain to finish the Rider's story. He himself however has no story and with his task complete Decade was gone forever. Despite this Natsumi finds a way to revive him through the use of a picture and the A.R. Riders' memories, and Tsukasa is resurrected. Tsukasa and the gang along with other Riders fight against Super Shocker receiving more help from Kamen Rider Double who appear to know each other. With Double's Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride, Decade destroys Super Shocker's most powerful and evil kaijin, Ultimate-D. He is last seen with his friends posing for a picture after the battle while continuing his adventures across the A.R. Worlds. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Doktor G resurrected and gathered all defeated Rider villains, recreating Dai-Shocker. He told Tsukasa that the Riders and monsters needed to destroy the Super Sentai to ensure the survival of the Riders, and, answering that, Tsukasa took control of the new Dai-Shocker, becoming its Great Leader again to battle the Super Sentai and also the Dai-Zangyack, a new union of Super Sentai villains led by the Gokaiger's Captain MarvelousIcon-crosswiki. As the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa apparently destroyed many Super Sentai teams such as the Goseigers. Gokai Red (and Gokai GreenIcon-crosswiki) was the last Sentai Ranger alive, while Decade himself was seemingly the last remaining Rider. After he was wounded in his battle against Gokai Red, Doktor G used the opportunity to overthrow him and take control of the organization. The story about Riders needing to destroy Sentai to survive was a lie, and Doktor G was actually allied with Dai-Zangyack and using both Gokai Red and Decade to destroy the other heroes and afterwards kill the nominal leaders of the two organizations. However, Tsukasa and Marvelous already realized that trap from the beginning before the war starts. The destruction of the Super Sentai actually just an act and the truth was, all the Super Sentai and Riders were just sent into a rift between dimensions. Tsukasa turned against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack, supported by all other Riders and Super Sentai. Alongside the Gokaigers, he killed General Shadow. In the end, he faced Doktor G, the man behind the new Dai-Shocker, and defeated him with the help of the Super Sentai team GoseigerIcon-crosswiki, and Kamen Riders Ryuki and Blade. However, after being defeated, Doktor G was revealed to be Decade's old enemy, Narutaki, who escaped afterwards, and his real identity was left a mystery. After the battle, Tsukasa reconciles with Daiki accepting his friendship before the latter takes his leave. Kamen Rider Wizard Decade was summoned along with OOO by the alternate version of Haruto, taking the children to the shop. Before taking the children away, he thinks that he has arrived in the World of Wizard, but Haruto tells him that he is mistaken. The Kamen Rider Rings He is summoned again by Amadum to retrive back the Fourze Rider Ring from Haruto. He then teamed up with Haruto along with the Heisei Riders to fight Amadum and his monsters. However, Amadum was too powerful for the Riders as he takes their items from them, until Gaim arrives. Gaim easily beats Amadum up as the Riders regaining their items to transform into their final forms. After Amadum is defeated, and the Rider Rings gone, Tsukasa leaves to continue his journey, stating that Haruto and him will meet again. Kamen Rider Taisen Tsukasa managed to find Kouta in Drupers, telling the young Rider that he somehow knew Shuu before Narutaki appears to them. He warns the Riders about Badan's plan and the situation between the Riders from both eras, having Kouta become curious about it. Tsukasa would plan to gather the Heisei Riders as Kaito decides to join him. He takes Kaito to Futo, meeting up with Shotaro at the Narumi Detective Agency as he offers the young Rider to help the detective on his case. Later, Tsukasa approaches Takumi, asking him to join the battle against Badan. Takumi refused until he was attacked by Badan's monsters. He arrived to fight them until Kamen Rider Fifteen appears to attack him before Decade retreats. Meeting up with Shotaro in Futo, Tsukasa asks the detective to join the battle against Badan and Shuu's origins, which Shotaro would inform him about the boy. Tsukasa went to the lighthouse as he noticed that his mother, Saki looking at the picture with the note that Shuu wrote as she blamed herself for his death. Decade arrived where Shuu was and sent the boy to meet with his mother while Gaim distracts Fifteen. However, they were attacked by Badan's monster until Black and Black RX finished them off. Thanking both Riders, however their next target would be the Heisei Riders as Shotaro arrived to distract both Riders. Once they reached the lighthouse, Shuu was about to meet up with Saki, however Fifteen appears to retrieve his son as Tsukasa transformed to fight Fifteen. Overpowered by Fifteen, Gaim arrives to fight him, but failed to save the boy. Kouta was furious about Tsukasa not knowing Shuu's feelings. Tsukasa would gather the remaining Heisei Riders as Kouta and Takumi would join him. Once the remaining Riders arrive, both sides attack as Decade and 2 were defeated by each other. However all the Riders were freed thanks to Gaim as they started to battle the Badan Empire. Decade freed Shuu from the machine as the ship was destroyed by Wizard, Faiz, and X. After battling the Badan Empire, Hongo stated that their battle wasn't over as the Rider War continues. However the Showa Riders admit their defeat after seeing Gaim protecting a flower as they would congratulate the young Riders. Sometimes later, Tsukasa visits the lighthouse and looked at the photo of Shuu that he took. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Kamen Rider Decade appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Diend. Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky Decade appears as one of the many Kamen Riders in the game. Trivia *Decade's name is taken from the English word "decade" as Decade is the 10th of the Heisei run of the Kamen Rider Series, evidenced by the Roman numeral X (ten) on his chest. *His symbol features the numbers 453 and 145 below the bar code. When correlated to English letters, "453145" becomes the word "DECADE". *He is also the first Rider to have a series that crosses over with a Super Sentai TV show, in this case Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, though the honor of being the first Rider to appear in a crossover belongs to his rival Kamen Rider Diend. *Decade is the first primary Rider to be in dark pink colored suit in basic (not by changing form), and then followed by Ex-Aid. *Even though he can copy all previous Riders, he lacks the power of Riders from the Showa Era, any extra Rider, and any Kamen Rider after him. **However, he eventually transforms into Kamen Rider 1 in Super Hero Taisen, which shows that he can change into any of the 15 Showa Riders. **Since he also had Skull's card before giving it to Shotaro (Kamen Rider W), it is possible that he can also transform into any extra Riders. **It should also be noted that he used Double's Final Form Ride despite Double being his successor, hinting that he can at least somewhat use the powers of his successors. *Decade is currently the last primary Rider to not have multi-forms (this is due to the Kamen Ride changes being considered as just copying and not his actual ability). *The appearance Decade Complete Form has created a Droste effect has it has a card with his face on it, and another same card is on the face on the card, and this keeps repeat forever. *Tsukasa is the last primary Rider until Shinnosuke Tomari to make his debut in the first episode of his own series, as every lead Rider that came after the former and before the latter, except for Kouta Kazuraba, have made their debut as a cameo appearance in the Summer Movie of their predecessor. *He is one of three Kamen Riders to borrow a Super Sentai's power. The other two are Ryuki and Blade. **Coincidentally, he has done it twice (the first from Shinkenger). **The second he borrowed from was the Goseiger using the Gosei Cards mainly using the Movie Exclusive Refleclear card which is ironic inside the movie it might just be a coincidence but outside the card might be a reference to the song sung when Decade turns into his Complete Form Ride The Wind. *Tsukasa is often joked as the cheat of the Heisei Riders for his greatly overpowered feature in Kamen Rider Decade as well as the movies where he is the main character. *Tsukasa has stated that he hates being bossed around as well as kids who don't respect their elders. **This is slightly ironic as Tsukasa himself often shows little to no (if any) respect towards his predecessors or others in general. *Even though Decade is often stated to be the strongest Kamen Rider, statistically he is nowhere as strong as most of his predecessors or sometimes his successors. **This can however mean that Decade is the strongest because he can transform into other Kamen Riders and use their powers freely. **Yet it was shown that in Violent Emotion Form he can overpower Kuuga in Ultimate Form, who is statistically the strongest Rider in series. *It isn`t exactly known if Tsukasa literally transforms into another Rider or just gains a similar form and power through his Decadriver. *Tsukasa is the first Kamen Rider to be a Great Leader in some way. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tokusatsu Category:Toei Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Antihero Category:Superhero Category:Males Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Protagonists